


Madain Maiden

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Series: Born a Black Mage [6]
Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiko delivers a message from Mog to Vivi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madain Maiden

Sunset was a perfect time for Vivi, The worlds seemed more vivid then, and the black mage always felt most alive surrounded by a bright world. The remnants of the ruined summoner's village looked sculptural against the painted sky. The evening wind tousled his coat a little, and brought the sweet scent of dessert to his nose. Even with Eiko's dinner resting comfortably in his stomach, the scent of spiced apple pie brought new pangs of hunger.

"Vivi!" Eiko came running with a basket tucked under her arm. "I was looking for you! You missed dessert!" She came right to the edge of the rock he was sitting on and waited.

"Oh..." Vivi never knew where the tears came from when he choked up, or why he was crying at this, the simple missing of a treat. A small giggle from her interrupted his waterworks though, as she came to sit next to him. Her favorite moogle, Mog, followed behind.

"Don't worry Vivi, I saved some for you. Here." She opened the basket, revealing a somewhat crumbled up piece of Apple Pie. Despite its ragged appearance, it was still warm and sweet. Just like sitting here with a girl at dusk.

_Is this why Zidane likes girls so much?_

"Thank you, Eiko." Vivi said, wondering if she'd leave now that he got his dessert.

Eiko didn't though. "You know...." she leans in as if hesitant to tell him a secret. "I think Mog likes you." The smile crossed her young face when she pointed to her young moogle friend.

Vivi had met many moogles in his journey across Gaia, but this had been the first time he'd ever seen a moogle blush. "She seems nice."

"Mog's my best friend, She wants me to give this to you..."

Eiko leaned in and kissed his cheek. It reminded him a bit like the dusk that crowded around them and the apple pie he just ate: vivid, sweet, pure and kind of warm. Also over in a near instant as they both pulled back blushing.

"Thank you Mog."

Suddenly, he understood a little more why some people became more preoccupied with kissing and less so with sunsets.


End file.
